An Unlikely Friendship
by BacktraF
Summary: Matthew, a quiet high school student with an overprotective brother, meets Gilbert, a disabled transfer student, and a friendship sparks. Perhaps something more? PruCan. Human AU. FrUK, RusAme, GerIta and others. Rated M for chapter 11.
1. Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounter

Matthew ran through the halls of the school trying to get to his next class. He didn't want to be late, especially since it was Art class. He always loved art. The door swung open before he could grab the handle and revealed his twin brother, Alfred.

Most people would guess that Alfred was atleast two years older than Matthew. This was because Alfred had always been the stronger of the two. He was the one born first, three hours earlier to be exact. He also had shorter hair than Matt, where as Matt had his hair to his shoulders. They were both adopted by their parents, Arthur and Francis.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred said happily, ruffling the younger's hair. "How's my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother..." Matthew said quietly.

"Oh yeah, hahaha! I'm just kidding." The older twin began to walk to his next class.

Once he was out of sight, Matthew began to wonder why his brother was in the Art classroom. He didn't take art. In fact, he hated art. Then it suddenly occurred to him. His brother probably found another victim in the room. The long haired boy burst through the door and scanned the room. No one was their yet. Odd, it was almost time for the next class.

Shaking his head, he took his seat and looked at the clock. 'Whoa! It's way before class... I didn't think I'd get here that early' he thought to himself.

Finally everyone filed into the room and the teacher walked in escorting an albino walking with forearm crutches.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Trotman," A few of the students returned.

Trotman continued, "This is Gilbert Beilschimdt."

Gilbert nodded and said in what sounded like a German accent, "Hey guys."

"Okay, Gilbert, how about you sit next to Matthew." She pointed to the empty seat next to the blonde.

"Sure." As he made his way over, everyone was dead silent, the only noise being the tap on the floor made by the crutches. Everyone had the same tense air around them. The reason that no one was sitting next to Matthew was because of his brother.

Alfred was way too overprotective of his brother. Matthew used to get picked on all the time, so Alfred decided to stop it. He became the bully of bullies. That is to say, if someone showed any sign of hurting his brother, mentally or physically, he would take them down, literally. He gained two followers that helped him on his quest: Antonio and Ivan. However, his mission to protect his brother slowly changed him and he got used to the feeling of power. Now he bullies anyone that gets close to his brother, unless Matthew stops him.

Matthew saw that the handicapped teen was having trouble sitting in the awkwardly made desks. "Here, let me help you.'

The white haired boy looked up and saw the kid, who the teacher had called Matthew, get up and help him sit down. He took the crutches and set them on the floor next to the desk.

"Thanks," Gilbert said.

"No problem." Matthew smiled. "I'm Matt."

"Gil," the albino said reaching his hand over and shaking the blonde's.

"Okay, class," the teacher spoke, interrupting their introductions and class began.

The time flew by and Matthew was sad to see the class end. When the bell rang he got up and stuffed his papers into his backpack, and quickly shouldered it.

"Hey," Matthew turned around at the hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Gilbert talking to him. "Since it's lunch time, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure," He smiled and they both made their way to the cafeteria. Matthew had to slow down his pace so Gilbert could keep up. On their way, he couldn't help but stare at the crutches every now and then, wondering why the white haired teen needed them. Gilbert noticed this and spoke.

"It was a freak accident," Gil chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I noticed you staring at these," he answered lifting one of the crutches.

"Oh, sorry..." Matthew blushed.

"Don't be. You want to know how it happened?"

Not sure how he should respond, he slowly nodded his head.

Gilbert smiled. "I used to be a football player at my other school. I was in the practice field and one of my friends and I took turns tackling each other. Well my foot got caught in this random hole in the ground and before I could tell him to stop, I was on the ground and my shin was broken. Most bones would heal normally after being set, but not my bone. It decided to grow at a weird angle, so now I'm stuck with these things."

Matthew blushed more. The albino acted like he didn't care that he was stuck with this disability for the rest of his life. It seemed as though he embraced it.

Noticing that the blonde was blushing, Gilbert spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Well we just met and you just freely tell me something personal."

Gilbert laughed. "Dude, I don't care who knows."

Matthew smiled. He like the German teenager.

Once they got there lunch, they sat down and began to talk. They laughed and had the best time that Matt had had in a while. It wasn't a good thing that Alfred, who was sitting over in the corner with his friends, saw this. He had to do something about the white haired boy. 


	2. Alfred

Chapter 2: Alfred

Gilbert sat next to Matthew and munched on some chips as they waited for lunch period to be over. Their talk died down some what, but they continued to make comments or attempt to start another conversation.

"So," Matthew said, trying to break the silence. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Gilbert swallowed the food in his mouth and answered, "I have one brother, but no sisters. My brother actually comes to this school too. He's a year yonger than me, but has got to be the most by-the-rules guy I have ever seen."

Matthew chuckled at his new friend's exagerating tone. "What's his name?"

"Ludwig..." Gil paused for a moment then continued. "Even his name sounds so proper."

Before the blonde could reply to his friend, a voice called out, "Matthew~!"

Quickly, Matt whirled around on his seat, and saw a brunette running towards him with a blonde following close behind. "Hey, Feliciano."

"Ve~ look I have a new friend~!"

Matthew observed the boy he was clutching to as though he were a life line, and opened his mouth to speak, but again was interrupted.

"West?"

The long haired boy turned to face the albino again. "West?" Matthew questioned.

"Yeah, he my brother," Gilbert said pointing his thumb towards the blonde next to Feli.

At this, Ludwig blushed in embarrasment.

"Uh, hey brother." Ludwig said.

Gilbert snickered. "What's wrong, West? Why are you so embarrased?"

The blonde blushed even more. "Come on, Feli..."

"Ve?" Feliciano almost sounded heart broken. "Okay, Luddy~."

With that, Gil broke out into a full laugh. "Luddy?"

By now Ludwigs entire face looked like a tomato and he began walking away, pulling the small Italian with him. "Ah! Wait Lud- mfhg."

Ludwig had clamped his hand over Feli's mouth and continued walking. Gilbert and Matthew watch as they disappeared out of the cafeteria.

"Man, my brother is too cute," Gilbert chuckled. A more serious looked came over his face. "I'm just glad this happened to me and not him," he said motioning to his legs.

"What are you talking about? You said it was a freak accident."

"What? Oh yeah... it was, I just..." The bell rang startling both of them. The albino almost jumped up, but remembered he need the crutches. So, grabbing them, he stood and began to head to his next class with Matt trying to catch up.

"Wait!" Matthew jumped for the bench and grabbed both of their trays, quickly disposing of them, and ran to find Gilbert. He was too late. By the time he got out of the cafeteria, the German vanished in the crowd. Sighing, he resigned himself to finding his way to the next class. The next few hours of class nearly bored the teen to death, but he some how managed to pull through. He was completely over joyed when the last bell rang signalling their release from school.

Jumping up from his seat he bolted out the door and tried to look for Gilbert. He spent a good ten minutes looking for him and was about to give up when his name was called.

"Matthew-san!" The blonde saw his Japanese friend, Kiku, running towards him. He stopped in front of Matthew and tried to catch his breath. "Your... brother... he is..."

"Kiku!" Matthew grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Calm down and start again."

When the Asian could breathe again he spoke. "Alfred is attacking another person. I believe I saw you sitting with this person at lunch."

Matthew's eyes widened and gasped. "No."

111

After his last class, Gilbert left to go find his brother and go home. The clacking of his crutches brought his presence to the students' attention and they moved out of his way. Some tried to give him sympathetic smiles and others tried to avoid his eyes. Once at the door, however, he face someone he didn't expect. He looked like Matthew, but with shorter hair.

"Uh... can I help you? Your kind of in my way."

"I am? Oh sorry," the teen chuckled, but made no effort to move.

"Fine, I don't have time for this, I'll find another way." Gilbert turned himself around, but the boy grabbed his left crutch, causing him to fall. "Hey, let go!"

"Umm... no." He accented the no by pulling the aid away from the albino.

There were many people around, but all of them ignored the two. They were afraid of what the blonde would do to them if they interfered. So they acted as if nothing was happening and let the teen do as he pleased.

"What's your problem?" Gilbert asked, trying to grab back the lost item.

"You are my problem. You just think you can just get close to my brother? You think you can hurt him?"

Gilbert stared in disbelief at the blonde before him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know." The boy was about to kick the German when a shout stopped him.

"Alfred! Stop!"

111

I was typing this while watching Harry Potter 7 part 2... do you know how hard that is?... anyway, don't forget to review! 


	3. Bad Dreams

Chapter 3: Bad Dreams

"Alfred! Stop!"

Alfred held his foot in the air, hovering over Gilbert, ready to kick the boy. "Matthew, stay out of this."

"No, Alfred, just leave him alone," Matthew begged.

"Why?"

"Because you'd be hurting me."

Alfred paused then lowered his foot. "Fine." Turning, he walked away. In the distance, Matthew could hear his brother meet up with his Spanish and Russian friends.

Sighing the blonde turned back to Gilbert and help him to his feet. "Sorry about my brother.

"Your brother? Are you guys twins?"

"Umm, yeah, he's the older one."

The albino stared at Matthew as if he didn't expect them to be twins. "You two are so different. How is it he ended up with all the jerk?"

Matthew laughed and handed him his crutches. "That's a good question, but he does it to protect me."

"Protect you?"

"Yeah, I used to get picked on a lot. He used to only go after the ones who actually picked on me, but now he keeps everyone away." He thought for a moment and spoke again. "How come you left me at lunch earlier?"

Gilbert looked to the floor in guilt. "I..."

"Brother!" A German voice interrupted. Ludwig ran up right next to Gilbert and continued. "We have to go."

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

"No, nothings wrong. West just doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Wait, why do you call him West?"

"Oh, because I'm from the East part of Germany. I firmly believe that I am Prussian. West over here," said Gilbert jabbing his thumb in Ludwig's direction, "Is from the West part of Germany. He's just plain German." The self proclaimed Prussian acted as if being just plain German was the worst fate. "I know I'm Prussian because I'm awesome, and Prussia is the land of the awesome."

"So you say," Ludwig said a little annoyed.

Gilbert laughed and waved to Matthew. "See you tomorrow."

Matthew smiled and waved back. "By Gil."

"By Birdie."

Birdie? Why did Gilbert call him that? Before he could ask, the two Germans were gone. Matthew would have to ask him tomorrow.

111

Once Gilbert was home, he went straight to his room and sat on his bed, leaning the crutches against the wall. A chirp was heard from the corner of the room. The albino turned and saw his canary perched on his swing, seemingly excited to see that his owner was home.

"Hey, Gilbird." Grabbing his walking aids again, he went over to the cage and peered inside. "Looks like you need some food."

Carefully propping himself against the wall, so he wouldn't fall, he took the container of bird food and poured some into the bird's dish. Then, taking his hand, he pet the bird's head with slow, careful strokes. A smile stretched across his lips. "I met a kid at school today. He reminded me of you."

Gilbird gave a happy chirp.

"Come one let's go see what's for dinner." Gilbert scooped the bird into his hand and placed him on his head. Walking as fast as his disability would let him he went into the kitchen. Once their, he found his uncle hovering over something on the stove. "Yo, Rody, what's for dinner?"

Roderich jumped at the sudden sound and turned to look at Gilbert. He stared at him, over his glasses, which meant he wasn't happy with the nick name. "What do you want, Gilbert?"

"I want exactly what I asked."

Sighing the man turned back to the stove. "I'm making wurst."

The teen would jump in the air with joy if he could. "Yes!"

Shaking his head, Roderich said, "It's almost ready, why don't you get your brother."

"Okay," Gilbert turned and left his uncle in the kitchen.

The two brother's lived with their uncle, because their parents "couldn't" handle the stress of dealing with Gilbert's handicap. They found it too much work and wouldn't pay for his therapy sessions or the hospital bills. So their uncle took them to court and the two kids were taken from them.

Gilbert reached the bottom of the stairs, which led to Ludwig's room, and yelled, "Oi, Luddy~! It's time for dinner~!"

'No response,' the albino thought. He tried again, a little more forcefully "Oi, West!"

A door closed and a moment later, Ludwig was walking down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are Luddy~," Gilbert said as he tried to pinch his brother's cheek.

"Stop, brother."

"But that nick name is too funny," the white haired boy laughed.

They both went to the table and ate with their uncle. Gilbert began to talk, as he usually did, and occassionally the other two would put in a word or two. Every now and then, he would sneak a piece of bread up to his head so Gilbird could have some. Once they were done, they put their dishes in the sink and Gil headed to bed early. The day had tired him out more than he care to admit. Taking Gilbird off his head and placing him back in the cage, he pulled back the covers on his bed and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

111

'A thirteen year albino, sat tied to a chair. He looked around with tear filled eyes. Where was his captor? When would he show up again? All these thoughts ran though his head. Just then a door opened and light flooded in the small room. The boy winced and squinted his eyes. A man walked in and bent close to the boy.

"Goodmorning, Gilbert." '

Gilbert woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and still shaking from the effects of the dream. Curling up into a fetal position, he began to cry.

Ludwig nearly burst into the room. "Brother, are you ok?" At seeing his trembling brother, he knew what had happened. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Recieving no response, he knew the answer was yes. Walking over, he wasn't sure how to comfort his brother. He always just had to let him cry it out. Nothing he said ever helped. So, instead of soothing words, he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and just let him know that he was there for him.

111

I've got writer's block on my other stories : ( but I will update them as soon as I come up with something. Don't forget to review~ ; ) 


	4. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

Gilbert walked through the halls of school. He was extremely tired. The dream he had last night caused to stay awake and not go back to sleep. Thats what happened whenever he had that dream. As he contined you walking, he didn't notice what he was doing and, as he was focusing on not falling asleep, he ran into someone. He fell to the ground and tried to catch himself before his face connected with the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" said a familiar voice.

The white hair boy twisted his head upwards and saw Alfred was looking down at him. A look of realization came over both of them, which turned into to anger for Gilbert. Alfred just looked away quickly and walked away. The albino stared in surprise as the older twin disappeared down the hall.

"Gilbert! Are you ok?"

Pushing himself into a sitting position he looked in the direction of the voice. It was Matthew, causing Gilbert to smile.

"Hey, Birdie," Gil said.

Blushing, Matthew helped the German to his feet for the second time. "Did my brother do something again?"

"No, actually. We ran into each other, but he just walked away after that."

"Well, that mean's my brother know's I'm serious about him staying away from you."

"You have the weirdest brother, Birdie."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Why do I call you Birdie?"

"Yeah..." Matthew blushed a little more.

"You remind me of my pet canary," Gilbert smiled.

Matthew wasn't sure how to respond. "Well come one, let's get to class."

"Okay, hang on."

Once in the class room, they took their seats and waited for class to began. At times Gilbert would pretend to fall asleep at the tearcher's boring lecture, making Matthew giggle. Pretending to sleep, however, soon got the better of the white hair teenager, and soon, he really fell asleep.

~dream~

The thirteen year old Gilbert pulled at the ropes that tied him to the chair. Before he knew it he was freed from the tight bonds and heading for the door. Opening it slowly, he peeked out and saw that the coast was clear. Wrenching the door open, he bolted for the exit. Taking a look around it looked as thought he was in some sort of warehouse.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man's voice yelled at him.

Ignoring the call he continued to run as fast as he could. Reaching the door to his freedom, the boy grabbed the handle and twisted. Locked!

"No, no, no!" Gilbert cried as he tried again. It still would not give way.

A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin. "It's a good thing I decided to lock that door today. Had I not, you would've been gone."

Heaving the boy into his arms, he took him back to the room. Tossing him on the floor, he pulled a large hammer from the corner of the room.

"Now, I'm sorry for having to do this, Gilbert, but I don't want you trying to escape again."

The man brought the hammer down on both of his shins, breaking them both instantly. Gilbert screamed as pain errupted from both of his legs. His world went black almost instanly from the intensity of the pain.

~dream~

Gilbert jolted awake and lifted his head off his desk. He was shaking all over and was recieving a lot of stares from the other students.

"Gil?" Matthew reached over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The albino turned his head towards the sound of the voice, but made no response. Instead, he took both of his crutches and, standing, he walked out of the room, with the teacher calling after him.

Matthew raised his hand. "Teacher, may I go and see what's wrong?"

The teacher sighed and nodded her head. Matthew jumped from his seat and ran out of the room. "Gil! Wait!"

Gilbert stopped, and turned around to reveal tear stained eyes. Startled, Matthew walked over and continued. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Was it a dream?"

The German nodded slowly.

"What was it about?"

"Matthew, after school, I need to tell you something. It's about my legs."

Matthew looked at him with confusion, but nodded his head. "Okay, well let's get back to class."

They went through the rest of school in an awkward silence, neither of them really looking at each other. Finally the bell rang, signalling the release from school. Matthew got out of his class to go search for Gilbert. He found him waiting outside.

"Gil," Matthew called, running over to him.

"Hey, Birdie."

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Gilbert sighed, clearly nervous, and spoke. "Mattie, my legs didn't break from a football accident."

111

Okay, one question... Who thinks I'm updating this way too often? XD sorry, but when I get inspired, sometimes I can't help myself. Don't forget to review~! 


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

Matthew stared at Gilbert. His legs didn't break from a football accident? Then why did he lie to him. The blonde felt hurt. "Why are you telling me this?"

Gilbert sighed. "Come on," he said as he began to walk away from the school.

Before they got far, someone was heard, running up to them. "Mattie, wait, where are you going?"

It was Alfred. "I'm going to hang out with Gilbert for a little while."

Alfred took his eyes off of his brother and looked at the albino. His jaw clenched and he turned back to his brother. "Fine, I'll let Dad and Pops know."

After Alfred turned and left, Gilbert turned to Matthew. "Dad and Pops?"

The blonde blushed. "Uh, yeah. We were adopted by..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Gay parents?" the German finished for him.

Jerking his head to face the white haired teen, Matthew nodded.

Gilbert smiled at his embarrassment. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't care."

Matthew smiled, but quickly wiped it off his face when he remembered that he was mad. "You still have some explaining to do."

Coming back to reality, Gilbert nodded and continued walking. The soon came to park and both boys sat down on the swings. The crutches were set aside and, summoning up all his courage, Gilbert began.

"Okay, Birdie, when I was thirteen, I-I was kidnapped by this mad man. He kept me tied up in this room and... would come in and talk to me everynow and then. Sometimes I would talk back, being the smart ass I was, but he'd s-slap me whenever I did, so I learned to shut up whenever he came in. I tried to escape once. He caught me, though, and broke both of my legs. He didn't set my bones properly, so they grew at weird angles." Gil lifted his pant legs to reveal an angled bow shape in both shins.

Matthew gasped when he saw it. When the talking didn't resume, the blonde looked up at the German's face and found him crying. "Gil, don't cry... please... I'm sorry," Matthew stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say.

The albino wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's okay, Birdie. I still have nightmares about it, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Matthew didn't realize what he was doing until he was already doing it. He got up from his seat and hugged Gilbert. "If it's nothing you can't handle, then why did you freak out during class?"

The white haired teen began to tremble and he wrapped his own arms around the blonde. Sobs took over again. "It was a long time ago... Why can't I forget it?"

"Shhh, It's okay. Sometimes people don't get over things like that," Matthew said soothingly. "You're brave Gil, and I love you for that..." Matthew froze in place. 'Did I just say I love him?'

Gilbert pulled away and wiped his eyes. "What, Birdie?"

"I-I-I-I..."Matthew stuttered, but was cut off by something warm on his lips.

The German pressed his lips against the blondes, and Matthew gave a squeak of surprise. He wasn't sure how it ended up like this, but he returned the kiss, opening his mouth to give access to Gil. Gilbert's tougue darted into his mouth as soon as the opportunity was given. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally they pulled apart, partially because they were embarrassed and partially because they needed to breathe. Panting the looked at each other with flushed faces. Matthew turned away quickly. He was scared. He hadn't noticed how much he had wanted to do that.

"Birdie," Gilbert called. The blonde turned to look at him. "I love you too."

Matthew blushed at those words. Did Gilbert really love him? And besides that, the German kissed him! Right on his lips! His heart quickened it's pace as he struggled to process what had just transpired. Stumbling slightly, he tried to regain his composer and face Gilbert again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that," Gilbert apologized.

"No, it's ok. I... I liked it," Matthew responded, choosing his words carefully.

Gilbert smiled a little. He wasn't sure how to put his feeling into words right now. He loved the little American with all his heart, but he wasn't sure if the blonde understood that. Heck! He wasn't sure he understood it.

"You want to come over to my place?" Gil asked hopefully.

Matthew smiled. "Sure." Handing the handicapped teen's his walking aids, they both left the park to Gil's house.

Once there, the German boy tried to burst through the door, but only succeeded in tripping over his crutches. Chuckling to himself he called out, "I'm home!"

Stomping was heard from somewhere in the house and Ludwig ran into view.

"Brother! Where have you been?" Ludwig paused when he saw Matthew. "Uh... hi."

"Oh sorry, West. I went to hang out with Matthew at the park for a bit."

Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off. Gilbert let out a chuckle and turned back to Matthew.

"So I'll show you to my room." The albino stated as he walked away. He opened a door at the beginning of a long hallway and both of the teens stepped inside. "This is my room."

Looking around, the blonde smiled. The room was quite large, but there was barely anything in it. A desk with a computer sat at one wall and a book shelf stood next to it. The bed sat next to another wall and... A chirp interrupted his observations. Looking around for the source of the noise, he found a small bird sitting inside a cage. It moved around in an agitated manner. Matthew cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Ah," Gilbert's voice pierced his thoughts. Then he walked over to the pet, "That's Gilbird."

Matthew repeated the name. "Gilbird?" He smiled, and slowly, it evolved into a laugh.

Gilbert stood there, somewhat taken aback by this, but then realized why and he began to laugh too. He never thought of the relation to his own name before, only that it sounded like a good name. They both fell on the bed, unable to hold themselves upright anymore. When their laughing fit subsided, they both stared at each other. Their hearts began to hammer inside both of their chests as Gilbert took the initiative.

He leaned foward slowly and soon capture Matthew's lips on his own. The kiss deepened into something more passionate. Their tougues fought for dominance, but Gilbert won out. Neither of them noticed the footsteps coming closer to the room. Then without warning, the door flew open and they broke the kiss seeing a dumbfounded Roderich staring at them.

111

So yeah, I decided to take this chapter a little farther so I added some more and reuploaded it... Anyway, don't forget to review~! 


	6. Uncertainty

Chapter 6: Uncertainty

"Uh... I..." stammered Roderich. He then cleared his throat and tried to peal his eyes away from the two sitting on the bed. "It's time for dinner. Is your friend going to join us, Gilbert?"

"Ye..."

"No!" blurted out Matthew. A blush erupted on his face and he continued. "I should probably get home."

With that, the blonde stood and walked quickly out of the room and towards the front door.

"Wait! Birdie!" Gilbert tried to stand without his crutches and fell to the ground. He hit the floor with his fist. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He mumbled.

Matthew ran out to the street and stopped, taking a deep breath. His heart was beating fast. He shouldn't have run away like that, but he didn't know what would happen if he would've stayed. Looking back at the house, he contemplated on whether or not he should go back in.

"There you are, Mattie." Alfred said, rolling up on his skate board. "Dad sent me to find you. It's almost dinner time."

'That answers that question.' Thought Matthew. They both walked home, which wasn't far. When they stepped in the door, the blonde was greated with the smell of Papa's cooking. He sighed in relief. It's wasn't Dad's turn to cook.

"Mathieu~!" came a voice from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Papa. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Hm? Oh it's your favorite!"

Matthew laughed. "My favorite thing to eat would be pancakes."

"Oh, well, then it's your second favorite," said Francis, smiling.

They both finished making supper for that night and the family sat down together and ate.

"Wonderful cooking as always, love," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper he held.

"Oh, but how would you know? You haven't even touched you food." Francis smiled.

"I can just tell by the smell, and besides." The Briton paused to look over the top of the paper. "When has your food ever been anything but wonderful?"

"Ohonhon, you flatter me."

"Geez you two!" Alfred yelled. "Get a room!"

Matthew snickered while both of their fathers gave them strange looks.

Quickly, Francis asked, "So Matthew, have you found someone special, yet?"

A blush, worked it's way across his face.

"Oh yay! Who is it?"

"Ah..." Matthew didn't know if he should tell them. They had only just met.

Alfred stared at his brother, knowing full well who it was. Suddenly he stood. "I don't feel so well, I'm going to turn in for the night."

Matthew stood too, not feeling the need to tell his parents who it was.

"Matthew, wait..." Francis called after him, but the blonde had already disappeared up the stairs. Sighing he turned back to his dinner.

"Why don't you just leave the poor boy alone?" Arthur asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I want know if my Mathieu has found love~," said Francis with a sigh.

Arthur shook his head and returned to his paper.

111

The silence at the dinner table was awkward. Both Gilbert and Roderich were uncomfortable, while Ludwig tried to figure out what was going on. Gilbert didn't have his bird on his head. That was one sign that something was amiss and the blonde was determined to find out what.

The one to break the silence, however, was not Ludwig, but their uncle. "So, are you two... going out?"

Then it all made sense to the youngest German. Either Matthew and Gilbert were caught doing something or their uncle was suspicious.

"Well..." Gilbert began. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and continued. "It just kind of... happened."

Roderich nodded his head slowly. He wasn't sure how to take this information. Silence once again engolfed the room. Finally he spoke. "Gilbert."

The albino looked up from his plate.

Their uncle gave a sigh and continued. "I don't mind if you decide you want to go out with him." He wasn't sure if he worded it right, but that was the most awkward moment he had ever been through. He was thankful he was just able to say it. He was sure, though, that he got the message across.

Gilbert gave the smallest hint a smile. He gave a look to his uncle that said thank you. Getting up, he took his dishes to the sink and went to his room with some scraps to give Gilbird.

"Sorry, Gilbird. Here's something to apologize." He stuffed the food through the cage and the canary happily took it. The German smiled. "I have to make sure he knows that I really do love him."

He walked over to his bed and fell asleep, having the first good night sleep, without the nightmares, in a long time.

111

I really hope that the story isn't slowing down for you guys. I enjoy writing them but that doesn't mean their any good. Don't forget to review~! 


	7. Sleepover

Chapter 7: Sleepover

The next day at school, Gilbert went to art class, which is the only class he has with Matthew, and sat next to the blonde. Matthew looked over at the German and blushed when he winked at him. He turned back to staring at his desk.

Gilbert smiled at his nervousness and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Birdie."

The blonde's face went completely red and he tried to hide in the red hoodie he was wearing. The tearcher walked in at that moment and class began. Matthew tried to focus on his sketch, but his mind kept going to the albino sitting next to him. Without realizing it, he ended up drawing Gilbert, but without the crutches. When he came back to reality and saw what was on his paper, his eyes widened.

Gilbert craned his neck to see what his Birdie was all worked up over. When he saw the sketch, he smiled.

"Aw, how sweet."

Matthew whipped around and threw his hands over the picture. Gilbert frowned and turned back to his own drawing which was of Matthew with Gilbird on his head. Inwardly, the German smiled. Who would've guessed that they would be drawing each other?

When class got out, Matthew quickly put everything in his backpack and tried to escape the room. It felt as though everyone was watching his every move.

"Birdie, wait!" Gilbert grabbed his walkers and stood. As he walked toward Matthew, a foot flew out in front of his left crutch, and sent him tumbling to the ground. He couldn't catch himself in time and his face hit one of the desks. A few people laughed at the sight before them while others payed no mind. Sitting up, his hand flew to his nose, which took most of the impact. Pulling his hand away from his face, he saw blood covering it.

"Gilbert! Are you okay?" Matthew came running back. Looking up he saw Antonio looking down with a smirk. "Stay away from him, Tony! And tell my brother that if he messes with Gilbert again, he'll get it."

The Spaniard stood there in shock. "But Matthew..." He began in a nervous tone.

"No," Matthew glared at him. Antonio backed away and left.

Matthew turned back to Gilbert, whose nose was still bleeding. "Let's get you to the nurse."

"You do care~," Gilbert said with a grin.

The blonde smiled. "Oh, shut up."

When they arrived at the nurse's office, she gave Gilbert some tissue paper to wipe the blood from his nose. By then, the bleeding had come to a stop and they both made their way to the cafeteria to eat in the small amount of time they had left. They sat down, with lunch in hand, and began to eat.

"Why didn't you want to eat dinner with us, last night?" Gilbert asked after a little while.

Matthew looked up from the book in his hand. "Well I... I umm..."

Gilbert chuckled. The blonde's face turned red and he looked away.

"I was nervous..." He finished with barely a whisper.

"Birdie..." Gilbert swallowed. "Birdie, I... I love y-you."

"Gil..."

"No, I really do."

Matthew's eyes seemed to light up with hope. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know we only just met and all, but... I don't know, maybe it's just me." The German stood from his place at the bench and began to walk away.

"Gil, wait a minute." The blonde hurriedly gather his stuff and followed.

Gilbert didn't turn around until he was in the hall. No one was around except for him and Matthew. That was a good thing because right then, Matthew nearly tackled the German and kissed him. Feeling confident, Gil let go of one of his aids and cupped the back of Matthew's head, pulling him closer. The bell rang and they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Gil." They smiled at each other before Matthew continued while blushing. "Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house tonight."

Gilbert stood there, confused, but then snapped out of his daze and answered, "Yeah, of course! I would just have to run by my place first."

Matthew smiled, getting the answered he wanted. No, scratch that. The answer he needed. Now the only problem he had to deal with now, was his brother. Waving to Gilbert, he headed to his next class.

The rest of the day went slow. Too slow. Both of the new lovers wanted the day to end so they could be with each other again. Finally, when the last class was released, both Matthew and Gilbert jumped from their seats and left to find the other. They met outside and began their walk to Gilbert's house.

The air around them was no longer awkward. They both knew now that the other loved them so they had no need to feel uncomfortable. At Gil's house, he picked up a few things and told his uncle that he was going to spend the night a Mattie's place. They left and Roderich smiled. 'Cute kid.' He thought, refering to Matthew. 'Gilbert made a good choice.'

Once the two were at Matthew's house, they went in and were greeted with thick smoke coming from the kitchen. The blonde just about face palmed. His dad had to pick today that he was going to cook.

"Is the house on fire?" Gil coughed.

"No, it's my dad's cooking," Matthew answered. "Let's get to my room."

They ran through the smoke filled air and to the stairs. Matthew had to help Gilbert up the stairs, but once at the top, they took refuge in the blonde's room. With a sigh of relief, they both dropped the stuff they were carrying and looked at each other.

Immediatly Gilbert began to laugh, startling Matthew. "Your dad really cooks that bad?"

"Oh... Yeah," Matthew said cracking a smile.

"He's one funny dude."

A knock on the door interupted them. "Mathieu, is that you?"

Matthew walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Papa."

"Who's this?" Francis asked, looking past his son to Gilbert.

"Oh, sorry, sir," said the albino as he walked over. "I'm Gilbert."

Francis looked at Matthew with one eye raised. "Sorry I didn't tell you he was coming over."

The Frenchman smiled. "It's ok." As he began to walk away, he turned back around and winked saying, "Have fun."

Both boys blushed and looked at each other. Francis saw what he need to confirm his suspicions and walked away, smiling. Once the door was closed again, they began to make light conversation. Not too much later, another knock was heard. Opening it, Matthew saw that it was his papa again.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I managed to sneak some snacks from the cupboards so you and your guest won't have to eat you father's cooking tonight," said Francis.

"Oh thank you, Papa."

"You are welcome."

Again, they were alone, and they began to eat their unhealthy dinner and played some video games that Matthew snuck from Alfred's bedroom. Soon, it was late and both teens were getting tired. Luckily, it was a Friday so they could sleep in.

They laid out their bedding on the floor and Matthew snuggled up next to Gilbert. The German wrapped his arms around the small boy and planted a kiss on his head. They soon fell asleep and not long after, Matthew's fathers peeked in on them, both smiling at the scene.

111

I hope Francis and Arthur checking up on their son and his new bf wasn't too creeper for you guys. Anyway, don't forget to review~! 


	8. Pancakes

Chapter 8: Pancakes

The two sleeping lovers were woken up by a loud bangning on the bedroom door.

"Matthew! Where are my video games?"

It was Alfred. Matthew sighed and got up from the comfort of sleep. Grabbing the games, he opened the door slightly and handed the games to his loud brother.

"Why don't you open the door wider? It would be so much easier to hand it too me that way..." Alfred trailed off as he tried to push the door open some more.

Matthew, being tired, didn't have enough strength to resist his twin. The door swung open to reveal Gilbert lying on the floor, dozing off. Alfred stiffened when he saw that Matthew's bed wasn't touched and realized that they slept together.

"Geez, Al! Privacy!" Matthew yelled and tried to slam the door in his brother's face. He failed, though, and Alfred stepped in.

"What is he doing here? A-and were you sleeping with him?"

Matthew blushed. "We didn't do anything, we were just s-snuggling..."

Alfred sneered, trying to push past the younger twin. He was going to teach the German a lesson.

"No, Al, leave him alone!" Matthew pulled at his brother's arm.

By now Gilbert was completely awoken by the yelling. "Oi, what are you doing to Birdie."

"Birdie? You have a nickname?" Alfred turned back to his brother. He was fuming.

Matthew broke down and began to cry. "I hate you, Al! You think you're protecting me, but you're not. Why can't you just leave me alone?" The young blonde wanted to run away, but he didn't dare in fear of what would happen if he left Gilbert with his brother.

Alfred was speechless. He didn't know how to respond, but he knew that his twin was right. All he wanted to do was keep his brother safe, but what he ended up doing was keeping him from making friends. Looking to the ground he tried to find his voice.

"M-mattie, I... I'm sorry." Without another word he walked out the door and hid himself in his room.

Now, Matthew felt horrible. He knew his brother meant good, and now he just said that he hated him. Looking back at Gilbert, who was now wide eyed and confused, Matthew sighed.

"Come on, Gil. I'll make us some breakfast."

The albino snapped out of his shock and grabbed his crutches. Once they were down stairs, Matthew pulled some pancake mix from the cupboard and began to make their meal. About ten minutes later they were both sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes in between them. The blonde took three and placed them on his plate. Gilbert wasn't sure about this new food so he only took one. After pouring syrup on them they both began to eat.

Right when Gilbert put the first bite into his mouth, he froze in place. Matthew was alarmed by the sudden stop of movement from his boyfriend.

"Umm, Gil, are you ok?"

Gilbert blinked a couple of times and slowly pulled himself back to reality. "Birdie."

"Y-yes?"

"This is the greatest thing I have ever tasted."

Matthew stared at him as though he were crazy. Just then Gilbert pulled Matthew across the table and pecked him on the lips.

"Promise to make these when ever I come over, even when it's not breakfast!"

"Uh... okay..." Matthew blinked in confusion.

The German laughed at his Birdie's dumbfounded expression and pulled him back to place another light kiss.

"Ahem."

The two jerked away from each other and looked in the direction of the sound. They found Arthur, holding his cup of tea, staring at them with one eyebrow raised. Both of the teens blushed and Matthew's father smiled at them.

"Matthew, love, may I have some of your pancakes?"

Matthew nodded quickly and Arthur took a couple of the pancakes, settling in a chair next to Gilbert. Soon, they were joined by Francis, who had to drag Alfred from his room, so they could all eat together. Francis sat next to Matthew and Al took the seat at the end farthest away from his brother and Gilbert. The dining room was soon filled with chatter, mostly from Matthew's parents, and soon after that everyone had their fill of Matthew's pancakes.

Matthew and Gilbert decided that they wanted to spend the day out walking around town so they said bye and headed out.

Once outside Gilbert asked, "So I'm guessing to British dude is the one with the bad cooking."

Matthew giggled. "Yeah."

Gilbert smiled. 'His laugh is cute,' He thought.

They walked around and talked about Christmas, even though it was two months away, and what their favorite movies were. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice it getting later and later. Matthew's cellphone went off, startling him. Looking at the caller ID, it said "Papa."

"Hello, Papa."

"Mathieu, it is getting late."

"Oh, sorry, I'll be home soon." Matthew hung up and turned to Gilbert. "Come on, Gil, I need to get home. I'll take you home."

"Hmm? Oh, okay."

After the German was home, Matthew went home as well. When he walked through the door, he was pulled into a hug. Startled, the blonde tried to get away.

"Wha-!" Matthew stumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie. Please forgive me."

"A-Al?"

111

I listened to Japan's song "Excuse me, I am sorry" the entire time while writing this XD. Don't forget to review~! 


	9. Forgiveness

Chapter 9: Forgiveness

"A-Al?" Matthew was confused. Why was Alfred apologizing? And... was he crying? Matthew felt warm tears on his neck and shoulder. "What's wrong, Al?"

"I've been a horrible brother." His twin replied. "I thought I was helping you, but I was doing the opposite. Please forgive me."

Matthew was scared. First of all, his brother never cried, at least not in front of anyone. Second of all, he was apologizing. "Al, stop this." The younger tried to push away, but Alfred pulled him closer. "Al... I forgive you... now let go!"

Alfred let go and stared down at his feet. This was when Matthew got a better look at his brother's face. It looked as though Al had been crying for a while.

"I'm sorry," Al breathed.

"Al, there's no need to apologize. Now what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"You said you hated me," Alfred began as Matthew cringed at one particular word. "and I got to thinking that I wasn't protecting you."

"I don't really hate you. I didn't know what I was saying." Matthew was on the verge of tears as well. "I should be the one apologizing."

"No, you had every right to say that to me. The only reason I don't like Gilbert..." Alfred paused to take a breath. "is because I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?" Matthew was confused. Did his brother like his boyfriend?

"No, I'm jealous of Gilbert. I'm jealous of all your friends. They spend more time with you than I get to, and you don't hang out with them that much."

Matthew's heart began to beat fast. Was his brother implying that he loved him in more ways than one?

Seeing his brother's reaction, Alfred freaked out and trying to mend what he said. "I'm mean we don't get to hang out as brothers. You always seem to avoid me. Of course that's probably because I scare everyone away..."

The younger let out a sigh of relief, and both chuckled at the awkwardness.

"Al, if you wanted to hang out then all you had to do was ask."

"Cool," Alfred said, unsure how else to respond. He paused, as if deciding on something, then spoke again. "Mattie."

"Hmm?"

"You know Ivan? One of the kids at school that I hang out with."

"Yeah."

Just then the older became really nervous. "Nah, forget it."

"Al, what?"

Sighing, Alfred spoke again. "Him and I are... going out." Alfred said the last part so quietly that Matthew almost didn't catch it. When he put together what had been said, his eyes widened. A blush appeared on Al's face and he turned around, walking away.

"Al, wait, why did you tell me that?"

"Because I felt like someone should now besides me and Ivan. I can't tell Dad and Pops because they don't like Ivan."

Matthew smiled. "Well, I'm somewhat honored that you chose to tell me."

Alfred smiled through his tears. Then wiping his eyes, he continued, "I'm sorry, Mattie. I shouldn't just dump something on you like that."

"That's what brothers are for," Matthew said shyly.

The next week, Alfred began to act differently towards people and apologized to Gilbert. He began to leave most people alone but would still pick on many. Old habits die hard. At least he was improving.

Over the next month Gilbert and Matthew got closer and closer, spending more time with each other every week. Matthew also took some time to spend with his brother. By the time December rolled around, it seemed as though the blonde had no time left in the day for anything.

One day, three weeks from Christmas, Gilbert tried to figure out what Matthew wanted. "So, Birdie."

Matthew looked at his German boyfriend, got up from his bed and sat next to him on the floor. "What's up, Gil?"

"I was just wondering... What do you want for Christmas?"

The blonde stared at Gilbert as if he were studying him. Finally he spoke. "I don't know."

"Aw come on." Silence followed. Gilbert shifted and poked Mattie on the cheek for each word he said. "What do you want."

Matthew smiled and batted his hand away. "Let me think for a little while. Anyway, what about you? What do you want?"

"All I want is you, Birdie," Gilbert said wrapping his arms around Matthew waist. Pulling him close, he began to place soft kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Gil..." Matthew let out a moan.

"You're so cute, Birdie." Gilbert whisper in his ear.

He kissed Matthew on the neck again, and moved to his lips. He licked the smaller teen's lip and was given access to the boy's mouth. Gil stoked Matthew's back as their kiss deepened. Breathing heavily, they pulled away and Gilbert removed the blonde's shirt. Once it was gone the German placed light kisses up and down his chest and abdomen. Matthew stopped Gil and pulled him back into a kiss. Suddenly, a sharp knock was heard at the door and both teens snapped back to reality.

Matthew quickly tugged back on his shirt and opened the door. "Oh hey, Dad."

"Matthew, love, dinner will be served soon."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." Closing the door, Matthew sighed and turned to Gil. "We better go down stairs or my dad will get mad."

Gilbert heaved himself up and sighed, too. Why did Mattie's dad have to be such a cock block?

111

Arthur can be a real cock block at times XD. I wonder what Mattie wants for Christmas... hmm. Don't forget to review~! ^^ 


	10. Gift

Chapter 10: Gift

Matthew and Gilbert were walking through the store, looking for things to buy for people's Christmas presents. "Gilbert."

"Yes, Birdie?" The German smiled.

"We haven't really talked much about your..." Matthew gestured to Gilbert's legs.

The smile disappeared from Gil's face. He looked back at the selves of items. "What of it?"

"Well, I've heard that there are... ways to fix a disability like that."

"Yeah, I've heard them, too."

"Then... why haven't you looked into it?"

Gilbert sighed. "I have, well my parents did, but they didn't want to pay the bill even though they're filthy rich." The albino didn't realize that his voice was rising. A single tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away.

"Can't your uncle pay for it?"

"No, he's doesn't really have a high paying job right now," Gilbert responded with a calmer voice. "Even if he could, I wouldn't want to do it."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that it won't work and I'll just get my hopes up for nothing."

"Gil..." Matthew didn't know what to say.

"Anyway," Gilbert said, trying to change to subject. "You still need to tell me what you want for Christmas."

The blonde just stood there. He couldn't ask for anything. He would feel guilty. Gil snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of Matthew's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. The German shook his head and chuckled.

"Why do you space out everytime I ask you what you want?"

Matthew blushed slightly. "I don't want to ask you for anything."

Gilbert lifted an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I would feel guilty. You said you want nothing, so..."

"I already told what I want. And Birdie, you just called yourself nothing." The albino winked.

The blonde blushed some more as a smile worked it's way on his lips.

"Well, I'm done shopping for now." Gilbert said. "I'll get something for Ludwig later."

"Okay." Matthew followed his boyfriend to the checkout and payed for their items.

They hopped in Matthew's car and headed for Gilbert's house. After dropping the German off and giving him a kiss, Matthew went home. Setting his purchased items next to his bed, he went down stairs for dinner.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred said, draping his arm over his brother's shoulders.

"Hey, Al."

"Did, you get me anything good?"

"You'll just have to wait until Christmas."

Alfred gave Matthew a pout and sat down at the table. Soon the dinner was served and the family began to eat. Halfway through the meal, Matthew thought of the conversation he had with Gil about his legs. The blonde wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted Gil to have to surgery, but his uncle couldn't afford it. Then a thought popped in Matthew's head.

"Umm, Dad, Papa..." Matthew began.

"What is it, love?" Arthur asked.

"I-I was wondering... there's a proceedure that Gilbert could have to fix his legs, but his uncle can't afford it..."

"Stop right there." Arthur interrupted. "Matthew, please tell me your weren't going to ask if we could pay for it."

Matthew looked down at his lap. He knew his family wasn't rich, but they could definitely afford the surgery. "Umm..."

Arthur sighed and placed his fork down on his plate. "Matthew..."

"Of course we'll pay for it." Francis smiled and turned to Arthur with a small glare.

"And why are we going to pay for this?" Arthur retorted. He obviously wasn't going to let this go. "While Gilbert is a good kid, he is not our child."

"Arthur, please, don't do this."

The Brit sighed and turned back to his food. He gave up, not wanting this to turn into a full fight. Francis gave his youngest son a smile and nodded his head. Matthew felt the inside of him warm up with happiness. Gilbert was going to get the surgery.

Later that night, Matthew couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait to tell Gilbert the news. Turning over and over, he found that no position would provide the relaxation to calm him. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, someone knocked on his door, making him jump out of bed. Sitting up, he looked at his clock. 10:14. Matthew gawked. He couldn't believe he slept so late. He never slept this late.

"Mattie, Gil's here," came his twins voice.

"Oh crap!" Matthew exclaimed searching for something to change into. He pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on his favorite hoodie. Running downstairs, he saw the German sitting at the dining room table.

"Birdie!" Gilbert yelled stretching out his arms.

Matthew giggled and walked over to Gil, giving him a hug. When his boyfriend wouldn't let go he tried to pull away. "Gil let go."

"I don't wanna~" Gilbert whined.

Matthew sighed. "Then I can't make pancakes."

Immediatly, Gil let go and said, "That's not fair."

Smiling, the blonde began to make the pancakes. When they were done, they ate quickly and went up to Matthew's room.

"So... now do you know what you want for Christmas?"

Matthew's heart sped up. He looked at Gil and nodded his head. "I want... y-you..."

"Birdie?"

"I want you to get the surgery!" Matthew blurted out.

Gilbert was take aback. He blinked a few times before he found his voice. "I told you, my uncle can't afford it."

"My parents said that they would pay for it."

"What? Birdie, no. Even if they will pay for it, I said I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Matthew looked Gilbert right in the eye. "But it's for my present, and it's all I want."

111

By the way, I know 10:14 isn't really that late to sleep in, but I always imagined Matthew as a person who didn't really sleep in, unless he is snuggling with Gil ;). On another note... I had Never Gonna Give You Up going through my head when I was typing this... *sigh* Anyway, don't forget to review~! 


	11. Love

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 11: Love

Gilbert didn't know what to do. He really wanted to give Matthew what he wanted for Christmas, but what he wanted was for the German to get surgery on his legs. "Matthew..."

"Please, Gil, do it for me," Matthew begged.

Taking a deep breath, Gilbert said, "F-Fine."

The blonde's face lit up like a christmas tree. A smile broke out across his face as he tackled his boyfriend with a hug. Gilbert lifted his arms and returned the hug. Did he really just agree to get surgery? They hung out for a little while longer, but the albino couldn't stay focused, so he made up an excuse and left early. When he got back home he stood next to the door, trying to figure out why he said yes.

"Gilbert, I see you're home early." Roderich said as he approached. When he recieved no response he continued. "Gilbert? What wrong?"

Lifting up his head Gil, stared at his uncle. "I-I..."

"Hey, are you okay?" Roderich became concerned.

"I'm getting surgery for my legs..."

His uncle paused when he heard this. "What are you talking about? How?"

"Mattie's parents... said that they would... pay for it."

Roderich just stood there. How was that possible? Why would they pay for that? Was it true? All of those questions went through the man's head.

"Roderich?" Came a female voice. It was Elizaveta, Roderich's girlfriend. She came into the room and saw Roderich and Gilbert just standing there. "What's wrong, you two?"

Gilbert seemed on the verge of a panic attack so Roderich turned and addressed her. "Liz, ah... Gilbert is going to get the surgery for his legs."

Elizaveta was over joyed at the fact and quickly ran to Gil and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed. However, she was confused. Turning to Roderich she added, "But how is this possible?"

"Uh, His boyfriend's parent are taking care of it..." Reality of the situation finally came over Roderich. How could he possibly let Matthew's parents pay for this? He was going to talk with them. He wasn't going to just let them pay for this. Not wanting to feel like a burden, the man took his coat off the hook and went to the door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to talk with Matthew's parents."

Walking along the icy sidewalk, he came up to Matthew's house and knock twice on the door. Moments later Francis opened the door.

"Mr. Edelstein, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I have to talk with you about... paying for Gilbert surgery." Roderich swallowed.

"Hmm? What's to talk about? We are paying for it."

"I can't let you do that. This isn't you problem..."

"Yes it is. It is Gilbert's problem, which means it is also Mathieu's. And if it is Mathieu's, then it is ours as well."

Roderich was speechless. He was on the verge of tears. As one finally rolled down his face, he broke down. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Francis was momentarily startled by the German's sudden change in attitude, but he smiled and spoke. "It is no problem. Gilbert deserves it."

Wiping his eyes, Roderich said thank again and left. When he got back home, he pulled Gilbert into a hug. "I can't believe it."

Gilbert still didn't seem to be very responsive, but his uncle didn't press the matter figuring that the boy still couldn't believe it himself.

On Friday, a few days later, Matthew, along with his parents and Gilbert, went to schedule the day of the procedure. As they waited to be called on, Gilbert couldn't help being nervous. He had told himself a long time ago that he would just live with the disability for the rest of his life. Now, however, he was waiting to set up the date to have the surgery. When they were finally called, they followed the doctor to his office and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fergeson. So you're here to set up an appointment for Gilbert here, is that correct?"

"Yes," said Arthur.

"Okay well, I have to go over all the risks, but I assure you, these risks have a one in a million chance of happening," he said to try and build confidence in Gilbert, who was obviously nervous. After going through all the risks, Dr. Fergeson went through how the surgery would go. "So, Gilbert, what we'll basically be doing is breaking your legs again, and setting them correctly so they can grow back properly."

Nothing so far, calmed the albino in the slightest.

The doctor saw this so he continued. "You won't feel a thing. In fact you won't even be awake. We'll put you under so you won't know whats happening, okay?"

Gilbert nodded slowly. That somewhat calmed his nerves.

"Good, so how does Monday sound?"

"The sooner the better." Francis said happily.

"Great, I'll see you on Monday for the operation."

Gilbert just realized what was being said. Monday was three days away and six days from Christmas! He tried to voice his objection, but decided that it would be best not to. He didn't want to disappoint Matthew. Taking a deep breath he walked out of the room with Matthew, Francis, and Arthur. Immediatly after they left, he went home. He sat in his bed the whole day and calmed himself. The surgery isn't as bad as he had thought.

The weekend went by way too fast and by the time Sunday evening came, he was nearly beside himself with fear. He kept telling Matthew how unawesome it was to be so scared, but he couldn't help it. At least he got to spend that night with Matthew.

"You get your present early, Birdie." Gilbert said.

"Hmm, that's kind of unfair for me..." Matthew said scooting close to Gil.

"Why is it unfair?"

"Because," Matthew kissed Gilbert on the cheek. "You get you present before me."

While being smothered by kisses, Gilbert managed to say, "Well then I guess I better make it up to you."

Gilbert pushed Matthew down on the bed and returned the assult. He sucked on the blonde's lip and was given access to his mouth. Their tongues darted back and forth as Gil stuck his hand up Matthew's shirt. His fingers danced across his skin, sending a tingling feeling through the blonde's body. Pulling apart Gil took off both of their shirts and placed kisses all over his lover.

Matthew, taking this opportunity, lifted up his leg and lightly rubbed it against Gilbert's crotch. The albino gasped in surprise and sat up. Moving his hands to the belt of Matthew's pants, he began to undo them and pushed them down to his ankles. Red and white boxers were revealed. They needed to go, too. Grabbing the last remaining item, Gilbert pulled them off, leaving the blonde exposed. Gilbert smiled as Matthew blushed. Grabbing Matthew's member, he began to stroke it slowly.

"Ah, Gil," Matthew moaned.

Gilbert to pump a little faster recieving pleasured sounds from his lover. He removed his hand and stared at Matthew.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Matthew panted.

"I'm not sure how to continue." Gilbert said, a little embarrassed.

With shaking hands, Matthew opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of lube. Gil smiled. That's what he needed. Taking it from the blonde's hands, he coated his fingers and brought them to Matthews entrance. Looking up, into his eyes, Matthew nodded and Gil pressed one finger in.

The blonde sucked in a shaky breath at the foreign feeling. It hurt, but it felt good too. The German stop, scared that he had hurt his Birdie. When Gilbert didn't move any farther, Matthew nearly scream in protest.

"M-Move!"

Gilbert snapped back to the task at hand, and added another finger. He began to scissor his fingers and not long after that, he added one more, for good meassure. Once he felt the Matthew was ready, he pulled off his own pants and coated his member with the lube. Lining himself up with the stretched entrance, he pushed in slowly, ready to pull out if he needed to.

"Ah!" Matthew was panting heavily. Then, as if sensing his boyfriend's hesitation he said, "Don't stop!"

He began at a slow pace so Matthew cold get used to the feeling.

"F-Faster!" Matthew yelled. Gilbert obliged and picked up his pace, searching for the special spot. He knew he hit it when Matthew arched off the bed. The albino smiled and hit the spot over and over again.

"Gil! I-I'm gonna..." and with that, Matthew came all over their stomachs.

With Matthew's already tight entrance clamping down around Gil, he soon came deep inside of his lover. Pulling out, he collapsed on top of Matthew.

"Gil. I love you."

Gilbert looked over at Matthew and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, Birdie. Now let's get cleaned up, before you parents come home."

Matthew smiled and the two cleaned up the evidence. Once they were clean, Matthew changed into a T-shirt and shorts along with Gil. They snuggled next to each other on the bed and soon fell asleep. Gilbert felt much better about the next day, knowing that his Birdie would be there for him, no matter what.

111

This was my first time writing yaoi, so please don't be to hard on me. Don't forget to review~!


	12. Surgery

Chapter 12: Surgery

When morning caming, a knock at the door, roused the two teens on the bed.

"Mathieu, Gilbert," Francis opened the door slightly. "Time to get up."

Matthew sat up from his place next to Gil and was sad to leave the comfort of his arms. Gilbert sat up as well and suddenly remembered what day it was. He was going to have surgery in a few hours. His heart began to race and he began to feel a little sick. Noticing this, Matthew pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Gil."

Gilbert returned the hug. "I know, but I can't help it."

They pulled apart and got up. Once they were dressed, they went down stairs. Matthew made some pancakes, but Gilbert didn't have any, afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold them down. The blonde smiled and didn't have any either, to comfort his lover. The couple of hours passed quickly and when the time came, they left for the hospital.

Being in the waiting room for half an hour didn't help to calm Gilbert's nerves, but finally, a nurse pushing a wheelchair came out and called his name. He walked over to her and sat in the chair when he was asked to. Matthew took his crutches and gave him an encouraging smile as he was taken away.

Once they were out of the room, she spoke. "He's looks like a nice friend."

Gilbert smiled and corrected her. "Boyfriend."

The nurse said nothing and took him to the operating room.

Back in the waiting room, Matthew sat hugging the crutches, praying that Gilbert would be okay.

"Mathieu, I know you didn't eat anything to make Gilbert feel better, but you should eat something." Francis said.

"You're father is right, Matthew." Arthur agreed.

Matthew sighed, knowing that his parents were right, but he didn't feel hungry. He was too busy being concerned for Gilbert. They continued to ask him to eat something and finally, he gave in and got a small meal from the cafeteria. It wasn't really that appealing, but he ate it anyway. After a while he was getting a strange knot in his stomach. He was nervous about how the procedure was going. Two hours passed and the doctor, who talked to them on Friday, came to meet.

"Hello, again," he said with a smile.

"Hello," said Arthur standing up.

The doctor continued. "Gilbert's operation was successful and went through without any problems. You can see him now, but he's probably not awake yet."

Matthew could literally feel himself flood with relief as he let out the breath he was holding. They followed the doctor to the room that Gilbert was in and left them to themselves. Matthew ran straight to the bed and grabbed his hand. Not too long after Roderich, along with Ludwig, came in.

111

Gilbert opened his eyes and looked around. At first, it didn't register that there were other people in the room. Slowly, he noticed that his uncle was sitting in the corner of the room along with Ludwig. Both seemed occupied with something going on outside. Next he saw Francis and Arthur on the other side of the room, talking about something. Then he saw Alfred sleeping in a chair with his hand supporting his head. He saw everyone except Matthew.

"Matthew?" Gilbert said in barely more than a whisper. He tried to sit up and everyone turned their eyes to him. Looking to his side, he saw Matthew clutching his hand and resting his head on the bed. Squeezing his hand lightly, he spoke again. "Birdie."

Matthew opened his eyes and looked up. A smile stretched across his face and he pulled Gilbert into hug.

"Hey, Birdie... uh, my legs are a little numb."

"The doctor said that they would be for a little while. The pain killers still have to wear off." Matthew hugged him tighter as if he thought Gilbert might fly away. "The operation was successful, although you'll be in a wheelchair until your legs heal..."

Gilbert smiled and hugged back. A tears escaped from his eyes. He couldn't believe that he would soon be without aids and would be able to walk on his own.

"Brother," Gilbert let go of Matthew to see Ludwig come over and give him a hug, too. When they let go, Gilbert was given a slap on the back.

"Hey, good to see you pulled through," laughed Alfred.

Gilbert gave him a weak smile. He was still extremely tired and was just coming off of the drug induced sleep.

"Ve~ Ludwig," everyone turned to the door and saw Feliciano holding flowers. "I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Hey, Feli," Gilbert said tiredly.

"Gilbert, hope your legs heal soon." Feliciano placed the flowers in a vase and set them next to Gilbert's bed. The little Italian went over to Ludwig and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the boy to blush.

"Aw, thats so cute~!" Gilbert chuckled. Ludwig tried to ignore him.

"You sound tired, Gil." Matthew said with a smile. "Maybe we should leave."

"Ve~ lets go Luddy~." Feliciano pulled Ludwig out the door.

They were followed by Francis, Arthur, and Alfred, who wished him a fast recovery. Then Roderich left with a smile. Matthew began to walk out when Gilbert called out.

"Wait, Birdie. Stay with me."

Matthew walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Okay."

Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes, falling alseep quickly. Matthew placed a kiss on his forehead and stayed with him for the rest of the night.

111

*Sigh* I'm almost done with the story... One or two more chapters are left TT^TT. Anyway, *sniff* don't forget to review~! 


	13. Christmas

Chapter 13: Christmas

Gilbert was released from the hospital, but was restricted to the wheelchair until his legs healed. The doctor scheduled him to come back in two months to take the casts off. They thanked the doctor and left to go home. After they got there, Matthew kissed Gilbert and waved goodbye. Over the next few days until Christmas, Matthew would visit his lover for a few hours and leave. When Christmas Eve came around, Matthew spent the night at Gil's house.

They sat in Gilbert's room playing some video games, while Roderich prepared dinner in the kitchen.

"I got you, Birdie!" Gilbert said triumphantly when he attacked Matthew in the game.

"That's not fair," Matthew said with a pout. "You said you'd go easy on me."

The albino smiled and gave a shrug. "Not my fault you can't pay attention."

Matthew's eyes flashed as he tossed his stuffed bear at Gilbert, hitting him right in the face. The blonde laughed.

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Not my fault you can't pay attention," mocked Matthew.

"Ooh, if I wasn't stuck in this chair, you'd get it so hard." Gilbert said.

Matthew smiled and turned back to the game. Not long after, Roderich called them to the table to eat. They both exited, with Matthew pushing Gil, and went to the table. Matthew was about to sit down, when all of a sudden he stood still.

"Wait! You almost forgot something!" Matthew ran back to Gilbert's room, and came back a moment later with Gilbird. The bird chirped eagerly as Matthew set the bird on top of his boyfriend's head. The blonde smirked at Gilbert's shocked expression. "You forgot to get Gilbird."

"Uh..." Gilbert tried to look up at the bird. He began to laugh. "Thanks, Birdie."

Matthew threw his arms around Gilbert and kissed him on the cheek. Ludwig came in at that moment and froze, staring at the two, embarrassed. Gilbert spotted him and chuckled.

"What's wrong, West? It's not like you haven't seen Mattie kiss me before."

Ludwig tore his eyes away from the scene and sat down. Roderich joined them a second later, bringing the food with him. Once the meal was over Matthew took Gilbert back to the room. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Matthew pulled Gilbert into a hug.

"In a couple of months, you'll be able to walk." Matthew began to cry.

"Birdie, why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy..." Matthew said pulling away and wiping his eyes.

"I'm happy too." Gilbert pulled the blonde close again and kissed him.

The rest of the night, they played games, laughed, and talked. It was almost 2 in the morning until they finally turned in for the night. They laid down on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Gilbert kissed Matthew on the forehead and Matthew did the same.

"Good night, Gil."

"Good night, Birdie."

111

"Mattie!" The door to Gil's bedroom swung open and strong hands pulled Matthew from the bed.

Matthew was awake instantly, and panicked. The hands released him and he saw Alfred with a big grin on his face.

"Al! I was sleeping!" Matthew said, irritated. "And what are you doing here?"

"Gilbert's uncle let me in, and Mattie, it's Christmas!" Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew and lifted him in the air, giving him a hug.

"Al, yes I know it's Christmas, but I wanted to sleep in with Gil."

Alfred pouted. "But what about family?"

Matthew sighed and turned to look at the bed. Surprisingly, Gilbert was still asleep. "Al, give me another hour of peaceful sleep and I'll be over, ok?"

"Fine." Alfred turned around and left the room.

Matthew crawled back in the bed and snuggled back into the warmth of his lover. He was soon asleep again.

An hour later Matthew pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, leaving Gilbert to sleep a little longer. He went over to his house and stepped inside to find Alfred playing some video games that he must've gotten as a gift. When he heard the door open he peeked at the door and saw Matthew. Jumping up from his seat, he ran to his twin.

"So Mattie, what was that gift you got me?"

Matthew shook his head and smiled. "I'll go get it." He went upstairs and grabbed the wrapped package sitting on his desk. After he was back down stairs, he handed it to Alfred.

"Hmm..." Alfred shook the small box and gave it questioning look. After turning it over a few times he pulled at the paper and tore it open. A smile stretched across his face as he held his new Ipod. He tackled Matthew in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Al, get off." Matthew chuckled.

A knock at the door interrupted the two teens. Matthew pushed his brother off of him and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Ivan standing there.

"Uh... is Alfred here?" Ivan asked with his strong Russian accent.

Matthew turned around and called. "Alfred, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Alfred asked, coming to the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. "Ivan? I thought we agreed that you shouldn't come here."

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." Ivan's face turned a little pink.

"Ivan, my parents..."

"Alfred, Mathieu, who is at the door?"

"Oh shit!" Alfred whispered.

Francis came in the room and found Ivan standing at the door, Alfred with a panicked expression, and Matthew, who tried to act as if he weren't part of what was going on. The Frenchman smiled and waved. "Come on in, Ivan."

Alfred didn't know what to say. He thought that his parents would get angry if they saw the Russian. He knew that his parents never liked what he did at school with his friends and always assumed that they didn't like his friends. Turning back to Ivan, he smiled and gestured to come in. He stepped inside and followed Alfred to the living room.

"Dad and Pops." Alfred called to both of his parents.

"What is it, love?" Arthur asked stepping in with Francis.

"I have something to tell you about me and Ivan." Alfred reached for Ivan's hand and grasped it.

"You two are dating." Francis stated. It wasn't a question.

"Wha..." Alfred started, a little confused.

"Matthew took the liberty of telling us that Ivan was really a good kid and that you two were going out," said Arthur.

Ivan blushed at the statement and Alfred looked over at Matthew. He wasn't sure whether he should be grateful to him or feel betrayed. He must've decided, because a moment later, he walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," Alfred whispered into his ear.

Matthew smiled and hugged him back. A moment later, another knock was heard. Matthew opened it again, this time to find Gilbert glaring at him playfully.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Birdie?"

"Sorry, Gil. I just wanted to let you sleep some more." He kissed him on the cheek before asking, "So do you want me to make some pancakes?"

"Do you need to ask that?" Gilbert said, making Matthew giggle.

"I'll get started."

Matthew disappeared into the kitchen and Gilbert rolled himself into the living room. Alfred and Ivan were sitting next to each other and holding hands while Francis stood next to Arthur, talking about something. Everyone turned to looked at him.

"Hello, Gilbert. Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Francis.

Gilbert smiled. This had to be the best Christmas ever.

111

This had to be the hardest chapter to write. Anyway, don't forget to review~! 


	14. Walking Again

Chapter 14: Walking Again

School began again, and many students looked at Gilbert with confusion. They were used to seeing him walking with the crutches, not sitting in a wheelchair. At lunch they were were getting many stares causing Matthew to get nervous.

"Maybe we should go..."

"Come on, Birdie, it's no big deal. Besides I'll be out of this thing before you know it.'

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to the attention."

"Not used to the attention? Don't you remember what happened when the school found out we are dating?"

"Yeah," Matthew giggled.

"It'll be fine." Gilbert kissed Matthew on the forehead and turned back to his meal.

"Where is that tomato bastard?" Feliciano's older twin was furious as he came stomping towards the table that Matt and Gil were at. Looking at the people sitting there, he spotted the one he was looking for. "Antonio! Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Lovi~. What's wrong with a kiss?" The Spaniard was confused. Standing he pulled Lovino into a hug.

The Italian blushed and pushed him away. "Shut up, dammit!"

Matthew chuckled at the two. Everyone knew that Tony and Lovi were going out, but the Italian still refused to believe it.

"Lovi, please watch your language. The teacher will put you in detention again," said Tony, concerned for his boyfriend.

Lovino turned red, as if struggling to hold himself back, and walked away.

The rest of the two months passed almost too slowly for everyone, but was even more slow for Gilbert, who wanted so desperately to get out of the chair. He felt that the closer they got, the slower the days were. When the day finally arrived, everyone was excited. Matthew could hardly contain himself. They went to the hospital and sat in the waiting room until Gil's name was called.

"Are you ready, Gil?" Matthew asked.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I guess I'm just nervous."

Matthew hugged his lover. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know."

"Gilbert." A nurse called.

The two broke apart as Gilbert rolled himself over to the lady waiting for him. She took ahold of the handles and wheeled him through a set of double doors. They entered a small room, and the nurse told him the doctor would be in, in a few minutes. She left and the German looked around the room, seeing different sets of medical tools. The door opened and Gilbert looked towards it.

"Hello, Gilbert. Are you ready to get the casts off?"

111

Matthew sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the moment to see his boyfriend without the wheelchair. Thirty minutes passed since he was taken from the room to see the doctor, when the door opened and out came Gilbert with the assistance of the doctor and a cane. They came over to Matthew who jumped up and hugged the albino with all his might.

"Hey, Birdie."

The doctor came up behind Gil and spoke. "The cane is to help assist his walking until he can do it on his own. His legs need to get used to being used again."

"Let's go home." Matthew said as he grasped Gilbert's hand.

"Yeah," Gilbert said with a smile. Holding hands, they walked out of the hospital and went home.

Going back back to school the next day, their fellow students were, again, shocked by the change they saw in Gilbert. He was walking again, but without crutches. Few dared to ask what had happened, but soon the whole school knew. Many girls saw this and began to flirt with him left and right. The German felt like he was being attacked.

Whenever Matthew saw him with the girls, he would always fall back and leave his boyfriend with them. He was beginning to feel left out. His lover, however, felt as though the blonde was abandoning him because he was no longer a cripple. He began to think that the only reason that Matthew had hung out with him was because he felt bed for him, but now there was no reason to feel that way. So one day, he pulled him aside.

"Birdie, why do you keep avoiding me?" Gilbert asked.

"I... just... thought you might want to talk with the girls."

"You're not trying to break up with me?"

"No, why would you ever think that? I thought you were trying to break up with me so you could get a girlfriend."

Gilbert sighed. "Birdie, I wouldn't trade you for all the girls in the world."

Matthew smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I love you Gil."

"I love you too, Birdie."

111

I know that was kind of a crappy way to end it, so thats why I decided to make a short epilogue as the last chapter. Don't forget to review~! 


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Almost Three Years Later:

Gilbert ran through his and Matthew's apartment and stopped at his Birdie's bedroom, knocking on the door. Despite living together for two years, they still had seperate rooms, and yet they still snuggled with each other when they felt lonely. A second later, the door squeaked open and a tired Matthew was revealed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the drowsiness and saw the German staring at him with a grin.

"Gil, why did you wake me up, I was having my afternoon nap?"

"Birdie, it's so close to Christmas!"

"Yes it is." Matthew laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness. "You're too much like Alfred when it comes to this time of year."

"It's tomorrow!"

Matthew laughed some more. "Calm down. By the way, I got you something."

"Ooh, I wonder what it is," Gilbert said, pulling the blonde by the waist and planting a kiss on his neck.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess so, but I also got something for you. I think you'll love it, at least, I hope you do."

Matthew giggled and turned his head so he could capture Gil's lips with his own. They stayed in each other's arms for a while, just enjoying the other's company. When they finally pulled apart they decided it was time to eat then head for bed. They chose to sleep in the same bed that night and snuggle.

The next morning, Gilbert got up first and snuck into the small living room where they had their Christmas tree, and placed a small box under it. He went back upstairs and shook Matthew awake.

"Come on, Birdie. You can't sleep in right now."

"Geez, Gil, you really are like Alfred." Sighing, the blonde slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the albino's face and saw the ever zealous smile. Shaking his head in amusement, he got up and followed Gil to the tree. "Okay, you open your's first."

Gilbert opened his gift and found that it was the tool set he had been looking at for a long time. Matthew gave a small smile when the German's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Birdie!" Gilbert hugged his lover and turned back to the tree. "Now it's your turn."

Matthew looked under the tree, looking for the thing that Gilbert was staring at so intently. When he found it, he pulled it out from under it. Looking it over, he saw that it was a small box. He gave Gilbert a weird look before he began to pull at the wrapping. Once all the paper was gone, it revealed a blue case that he opened carefully. Flipping the lid up, he found a small ring sitting in the center.

"Birdie." Gilbert spoke.

Matthew looked forward, but also had to look down. His mind was having a hard time wrapping itself around what was going on. Gilbert was on one knee in front of him. The German took both of his hands, that were holding the box, into his.

"We've been through a lot these years that we've had together. You helped fix my legs and let's face it. Without you, I never would've passed highschool."

Matthew swallowed as his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest.

Gilbert continued, a little more nervous. "So, I was just wondering. Would... you marry me?"

Matthew stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Slowly, the reality of the situation caught up with him. Tears filled his eyes and he leapt into Gilbert's arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Gilbert smiled. Three years ago he had said that it was the best Christmas ever. Now he knew he was wrong. This was the best Christmas ever.

111

THE END! Awe man... I really liked writing this story TT^TT... Oh well, I've got other stories I can work on, I guess... Anyway, don't forget to review~!

PS: This is my Christmas present to all of you~!


	16. Message to the Readers

Message to the readers,

Okay so I've been juggling around the idea of a prequel to this story. It follows the story of a few days before Gilbert was kidnapped, when he was 13, to after he was rescued.

Please tell me what you think of this idea and if you would like me to write it.

Many thanks,  
>Back traF <p>


End file.
